


Midnight Things

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, established polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Some things can only be dealt with in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam & Reader, Sam & You, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Dean

Dean Winchester was good at so many things. He was a hell of a hunter, marksman, brother, protector, friend, lover, marathon pizza eater…the list continued. But if there was one thing that Dean really excelled at, was brooding. 

She blinked awake, quickly realizing that she was alone in the bed. Another bed in another motel along another highway in another state with another monster to slay. She listened, soft breathing behind her let her know that Sam was still asleep on his side of the room. Her eyes adjusted quickly and found him. The drapes were open just a little so the figure in the chair could stare out into the lot. A beer bottle sat on the table before him. It didn’t surprise her, he’d been strangely squirrelly since dinner that evening. 

“Something out there?” She called softly. 

The dark shadow turned his head, “No,” Dean replied. “Just thinkin’,” he reached for the bottle. “Go back to sleep baby.” She watched him take a pull of the beer. 

She settled back down but didn’t close her eyes. She watched instead. A few minutes later, he took another drink, putting the bottle on the table with a heavy sigh. He probably didn’t even realize he’d done it. “Come back to bed.” She beckoned.

“Never will get tired of hearing that from you,” he replied, but remained still. She was about to try again when he sighed, picked up the bottle, drained it and then approached the bed. He leaned down to give her a soft, deep kiss. “I know you like beer kisses,” he whispered while she threw back the covers so he could rejoin her.

He settled on his side, facing away from her. Eye contact is strictly forbidden when brooding. Dressed only in thin sleep pants, his body was cool under her fingers as she wrapped around him. Dean had a few good inches on her, but she fit against his form just fine. Her arm over his middle, knees tucked in behind his thighs, her breath warm against his shoulder.

Covering her arm with his, he laced their fingers. “Sorry if I woke you.”

She shrugged, “At least you didn’t pull that shit where you run off.” He squeezed her hand in response. “Wanna tell me what you’re brooding about?”

Silence; which was expected.

It had taken time for her to earn her station in the Winchester camp. Three years, rivers of booze, blood, and infinite patience had earned her a bed of her own in the bunker and the position of trusted hunting companion. As much as the Winchesters can trust, of course. Her promotion to lover was the newest. Only about a year old; the unplanned result of a strip poker game that had turned into a new game that she fondly referred to as, “Who’s in my Mouth?” She loved them both dearly. In turn, they loved her well. 

They lay together in the dark, Dean’s thumb stroking her skin. It was the only indication that he was still awake. She waited.

“Is this really what you want?” He finally asked. 

“This…what?” She squeezed her arm tight around him. 

“This,” his voice showing signs of disdain. “This life. The hunting. The endless violence, pain, shitty beds, questionable food…” she felt him inhale as if to continue his thought, then nothing. 

Ah, “You?” She finished. 

“Yeah,” his voice was so quiet, she felt it more than actually heard it. “Well, and Sammy. He sucks too.”

She kissed his shoulders, the back of his neck, any part of that glorious freckled skin that she could reach. “Dean,” she explained, “This is absolutely what I want. I want this whole life. The ugly ass monsters and the subterranean bunker.” She propped up on one elbow, resting her chin on top of his arm. He turned his head to look back at her. “I want him…” she slid her hand from beneath his to reach down and gently cup him. A small grunt escaped. “And I want you.” Squeezing gently, she could feel the blood start to travel where her hand rested. “In every way.” 

He exhaled, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

She continued before he could use any of an endless supply of self-depreciating reasons. “The two of you…the three of us…fit. Three weird-ass broken puzzle pieces that fit. I can’t imagine anywhere else I would want to be. Anyone else I’d rather be.” She ran her hand back up his stomach and squeezed his hand. “I love you.”

“Why?” His voice was in danger of cracking. 

“Because I do. Because I can.” This time it was her turn to sigh, “Because you understand. Because you’re not afraid to fight with me. Because we all deserve to love and be loved back. Because I need you.” She ran her hand back to where his erection was halfway and growing. “I would hope that you need me too.”

“Yes.” He breathed, “God yes.”

“Good. Because I need you right now,” she gripped his shaft through the thin fabric. 

Her name ghosted past his parted lips as he straightened his legs to push into her hand.

“You like that,” she murmured, stroking harder.

“Yes,” his hips moving in a rhythm that continued as they dropped into silence. His cock swelling to fullness as he moved. He swallowed hard and pushed slow through her fist, arching his back, straining against the confines. “Please,” he finally begged, “take it out.”

“Can you promise to be quiet? Don’t wanna wake Sam”

“I can be quiet if my mouth is full.” He rolled onto his back; eyes mischievous in the dim light; his brooding was successfully derailed. For now. 

“Dean.”

“Or, I’m gonna make all those noises you like, and you and I both know how that will end.”

She shivered. Few things turned her on as much. A mere memory of his rough grunts of desire and pleasure in her ear is enough to get to her. “You want…”

His hand gently tugged her down by the back of her neck, speaking against her lips, “Lemme show you how much I need you.” He moaned softly, the sound lighting her nerves up. “Decide fast,” he throbbed in her grip, “You’re too good with your hands and I won’t be long once you get me in that beautiful,” he pecked her lips, “filthy mouth.”

Another item on the “Dean Winchester’s Talents” list was also his ability to use his tongue. Not just for spouting snarky remarks and bullshit. No sir. They quickly stripped with Dean scooting down the bed, allowing her to hover above him. Settling over his devil’s grin, she felt his first, “Mmph!” flow over her folds when she gripped him, skin to skin. He was salty and leaking and begging for her attention. Sliding him into her mouth, she felt him tense in his pleasure. 

Soon, she felt deft fingers opening her lower lips. Her concentration shattered at the first slip of his hot tongue over her clit. Her short cry muffled by her mouthful of Dean. She only worried briefly about Sam before his tongue swirled around the sensitive spot. She opened her legs further, seeking more friction.

She cupped his sac, squeezing gently while she bobbed on his cock. His hips moving in rhythm to meet her, digging his heels into the mattress while his body shuddered. He wasn’t lying, he wasn’t going to take very long. Her core started to burn as Dean lapped at her, she wasn’t going to last either. Alternating pressure and speed, but barely allowing her to grind down on his face, he was staving off her climax. Just a little more pressure right in that spot, she silently begged him. She slid her knees farther apart, but most of her weight was still being held up by Dean. He was strong, and skilled at keeping her on the edge. 

A moan escaped her lips, vibrating along his cock. A pause in his ministrations clued her in to the fact that he was very close. Readjusting her balance, she gripped his shaft, moving her fist in time with her sucking. 

“Mm!” From between her thighs and finally he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down. 

She was immediately bucking against his face, eyes squeezed shut as she came. Silent cries against his cock, breathing hard through her nose as she tried not to upset her own rhythm. As she was just starting to come down, he jerked his hips hard and spurted into her mouth. 

They lay panting for a moment, before the lovers then righted themselves and curled up together. Resting in his arms, lazily kissing as their hearts stilled. He kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He nuzzled her neck. “I love you so much.”

As she was drifting into sleep, Sam’s voice suddenly boomed in the quiet. “Tomorrow night, I’m fucking sleeping with her!”


	2. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Sam's turn.

The following day was just another day at the office. For a hunter. The day had been spent committing the standard felonies. They started with impersonating FBI agents while she impersonated medical staff. After lunch they pretended to be house shopping and rounding out the day with some good old-fashioned B&E. Closing with dinner at the local greasy spoon before returning to the motel.

Sam had looked especially…hungry all day. And as he’d decreed the night before, she was bunking with him for the night. She was practically vibrating with anticipation when she climbed in beside him. She moved in tight against his body, Sam playing the part of the big spoon. She was surprised when he simply slid one arm under her head beneath her pillow, threw his other arm over her stomach, tucked his head against her shoulder and fell asleep. Maybe, she surmised, he just wanted to make sure that she and Dean didn’t keep him awake again. Disappointed but completely understanding, she snuggled down and closed her eyes. 

The moment the first of Dean’s snores echoed through the room, she felt Sam’s lips on her shoulder and his fingers questing between her thighs. She bit her lip to stifle her moan as her body eagerly responded. 

“Do you have any idea how hard I’ve been?” His normally gentle voice was harsh; making her shudder and her core begin to tighten. “I’ve been hard all goddamn day.” He pushed against her back, where she could feel exactly what he was talking about pressing against her. “Do you know how hot that was? Watching you suck his dick while he ate you?” He curled his arm that was under her pillow, clutching her shoulder and pulling her tighter against him. “It took everything in me not to come over and take you myself.” His fingers pressed against dampening cotton. 

“Why didn’t—” her voice cut by Sam’s hand over her mouth. She could see the Dean-shaped lump in the next bed. The lump continued snoring. She reached an arm behind her to grasp his ass. Her heart thudding when her hand landed on bare skin. She moaned again, how had she missed that?

Eyes rolling back in her skull as her desire grew, she dug her nails into his ass, earning a soft grunt. 

“It was Dean’s time,” he growled softly, pushing the fabric aside and pushing a strong finger inside her. Her body at the ready from his first words, she was wet for him and his penetration was easy. “Now it’s mine.” He pushed his finger in and out slowly, curling as he did, brushing against her G-spot that he could always find effortlessly. 

Suddenly his hand was gone, leaving her uncomfortably empty. Next, she felt his hand tugging at the garment at her waist. She assisted lifting so he could push them down her legs to the point where she could kick them off into the darkness. “Give me permission,” Sam demanded. “Give me permission to pleasure us my way.” He waited. 

Swallowing hard, she had to make effort not to shout her agreement into the room. Holding tight and rolling onto his own back, she found herself draped over him. Resting fully on his torso, legs wide, falling over his hips. He slid one hand up under her top, fondling her breasts; tugging and tweaking her nipples. The other back between her legs, quickly rubbing her swollen cunt. “Can _you_ be quiet?”

His voice hot in her ear where her head hung against his shoulder. She wanted to answer but the shocks of pleasure from both of his hands rendered her speechless. A large snort broke the silence, followed by the shuffling of blankets as Dean shifted. Sam took the opportunity to thrust a finger back inside her. She arched weakly, her legs shuddering at the same time gripped his hip. “Sam,” she pleaded in a whisper. 

“Sure you can.” Twisting his wrist, he pressed his palm down over her clit, while he fucked her on what was now, two fingers. In the midst, she could feel Sam’s cock, gently tapping against her inner thigh with his movements. “So goddamn hot,” he gasped. 

Reaching back, she plunged one hand into his hair, gripping tight and forcing his mouth to hers. His hand slowed while he focused on kissing her. When they parted, she swore she could see his hazel eyes shining. “Ride me.”

He removed his hands, putting them under her shoulders to help her sit up. Immediately she grasped him, pumping the shaft, taking pride in the lustful gasp behind her. Leaning forward, and with a bounce, she put herself on her knees and pushed his cock through her folds, obeying his command and filling herself with a soft moan and a shudder. She sat still, feeling the stretch of Sam’s cock within her walls. Even the smallest rock of her hips pushed him against all the sensitive spots. She let her head fall back, enjoying the fullness. Then he tensed, his cock twitching inside her and a wave of need burned through her. 

She leaned forward, bracing her hands on Sam’s thighs, and began to ride. One hand gripping her waist, the other with a handful of her ass, squeezing with her movements. Experience told her that he wouldn’t stay down for long, so when he lurched up behind her, and grabbed her to put her on all fours, she wasn’t surprised and thrown off the bed. But when he positioned behind her and slammed back inside, she couldn’t help the “Unh!” that punched out of her lungs. 

A rough hand over her mouth and another between her legs, fingertips focusing on her clit had her tensed and coming almost immediately. Her cries muffled somewhat beneath his hand as her legs kicked; thrashing in his grip, his hips never faltering until she started to go limp. He then pulled her up against him only to turn and lay her down on her back and put himself between her legs. He watched her face as he positioned at her entrance and pushed back inside. His body moving at different pace as he slowly fucked her. 

He was braced up on his hands, watching her face. His hair hung down in a curtain, framing his face in total shadow but even without seeing, she knew he was grinning. Eventually, he lowered himself down to rest against her. His hips starting to snap a little harder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder as his lips touched her ear. 

“Tell me.” He whispered his plea.

“I love you.” She purred.

He grunted her name and pulsed hot and strong inside her. Finally semi-collapsing on top of her, but quickly shifting to the side so she wasn’t completely crushed. 

In the silence, she contentedly listened to their breathing as it evened out. She let her hands aimlessly wander over his skin. She felt his lips against her shoulder, small kisses and whispers of love. 

Silence.

It was…silent.

Her senses tingling with dread, she slowly turned her head towards the other bed. 

The bed, whose occupant was currently sitting on the edge facing them, slowly fisting his stiff cock. It wasn’t hard to see what he was doing even with the windows behind him. Sam lifted his head to look over her. When Dean finally spoke, his voice was wrecked, his breathing ragged. “So I guess _none_ of us know what the fuck quiet means.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those fics that actually started backwards. I'd thought of the final line and the rest filled in later. MUCH later. I've had that Sam line for some time now.


End file.
